customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Gary The Torch
Gary The Torch is a Recon Team member, and the leader of Dart Team. Biography Early Life Gary is known for not really enjoying Recon Team life feeling it was boring, but he is one of the best. He is known for having a rivalry with Furno. Merrick Fortis thinks he has potential. He is also a friend of John Vody, who he worked alongside of before. He was given the opportunity to lead his own team despite not being in the top team of Recon Team. Prior to forming Dart Team, he had met Armando and White while wandering through a library. Departure Tired of the dull life of Recon Team, Gary decided to explore space, despite his friends begging him not to, but he wouldn't listen to them, telling them it was something he had to do. Just before he left, he was approached by Fortis, who asked "Are you sure?" He replied "Yes," then left. After traveling for two months, then live on another planet for about another month. He eventually grew weary of the danger, and returned home. Nery Sureshot After Crystal was kidnapped by Synastir, Gary tried to save her, but was ultimately transformed into Nery Sureshot, a cold heartless killer, who was after Heroes. After Crystal convinced Wasp to leave, Wasp helped break Crystal out, since Gary was a killer who was after Heroes, they decided to make Wasp a Hero, giving her a fake Hero Core to trick him, eventually Nery was subdued by Dart Team, but he was able to escape. Later the team, now assisted by Vody, went to Synastir's hideout, and brought Nery back. Abilities and Traits Gary can be a bit hot-headed, which has led him to become rivals with Peter and Armando. He can also be unmotivated and lazy, but he is willing to put his life on the line in order to save his friends. He usually gets along with his team. He also hates Furno, who usually puts Gary down. The only time he and Armando got along is when they both tried to behead Furno. After his adventures on other planet, it was shown that he's not to fond of magic. Armando to remind him they had one two days prior. He is also known to hold an annual competition between him and his rivals. When overcharged, his Core turns red. He seems to be forgetful, as seen in Overcharged when he said the team hadn't been on a mission in a while only for Tools Gary has wielded his Flame Blade since he was a 1.0 Hero. He got his Skewer-shield upon receiving his 2.0 upgrade. In his 3.0 form he used a Hooked Claw, and had spikes added to his shoulders. As a 4.0 he had his shield altered so that he could have a spear shooter, and an Electroclaw, like he had when he was Nery. He can use his Flame Blade and Electroclaw together to make a small explosion, which he tried to use for flight. As a 5.0 his Flame Blade was turned into a Flame Sythe, which he can split apart into a short blade, but he is unable to use the scythe end due to its weight, it can also fold up for storage purposes. He can still use his Flame Blade by removing it from the scythe. His Electroclaw was also altered to become attachments on his feet to allow him to fly a little, he also gained a small shield, because they ran out of bigger shields, which he calls the Graey Shield, he also gained an extension on his back armor which allows him to still use his Spear Shooter, and gives him somewhere to put his shield and Flame Scythe when not in use, but it reduces his Spear Shooter's range. He was also given Hero Cuffs to capture Incendium and Von Nebula. Quotes Appearances * Friends * Thorn in My Side (Mentioned Only) * Overcharged * Together Again * Loss * Competition * Escape Trivia * His birthday is June 8. * Peter Icebreaker is Gary's counterpart. * He bears many similarities to Fortis by pure coincidence. As a result, he thinks they're somehow related. * Contrary to belief, his middle name is actually The. He is also the only member of Dart Team with a middle name. * He once stated that on the top 10 Recon Team members, he's number 11. * Gary is the only member of Dart Team whose armor hasn't changed between their 2.0 form and later forms, not counting the fact that it's burned. * Gary and Crystal have a few similarities: ** Both have a unique weapon. ** They are the only Recon Team members of Dart Team. ** They are the only Hero members of Dart Team to have all their forms built. * Gary and Larry are the only male members of Dart Team that can fly. Coincidentally, their names rhyme. * The reason he never bothered to repaint his shoulder armor is because it reminds him of the time he spent on his time exploring the galaxy, and to better match his leg armor which he has described as burning metal. * Despite the importance of it, there will never be a story depicting Gary's departure. * He is the first member of Dart Team to get a 5.0 upgrade. * Since he is the leader of his team, he will likely get every upgrade. * In the Arukyuriverse, he became the leader of Recon Team after Fortis retired. * He is the only member of Dart Team with medium-sized shoulder armor. See Also *Gary The Torch/Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Hero Recon Team Category:Team Leader Category:Dart Team Category:Living Heroes Category:1.0 Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:3.0 Heroes Category:4.0 Heroes Category:5.0 Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:White Heroes Category:Green Heroes Category:Orange Heroes Category:Red Heroes Category:Yellow Heroes Category:Silver Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lightningverse Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Recgameboy Category:LEGO Digital Designer